A phase change material may include a substance with a high heat of fusion, which when melted and solidified at a high temperature, is capable of storing and releasing large amounts of energy. Phase change materials may be often used in manufacturing semiconductors and memory, as well as other computer-based applications.
One example of a phase change material may be found in phase-change memory. Phase-change memory may include a type of non-volatile memory that uses the unique behavior of chalcogenide glass, which can be switched between amorphous and crystalline states with the application of heat. The amorphous and crystalline states of the chalcogenide glass have different electrical resistivities and refractive indicies, which may be measured utilizing different means.